User blog:Epicnail/Kinda Drama Z Episode 2- The underwhelming race
3: Welcome back to Kinda Dra- 1: stfu lets start already 3: Fine. So last time we- 1: we said sup to everyone lets go now 2: Stop being so impatient, 1. 1: bich pls 2: no 3: Let's make teams now. 1: good. get over here everyone *all of the letters go over here* 3: E, G, X, you go i- 1: stop. 3: What? 1: a through m in one group, n through z in the other. no need for bullshit 3: Pssh, okay then. 2: So, what will we name the teams? 1: a and b 2: That's too confusing. 1: fuck and u 2: ok *1 takes spray paint and sprays 'fuck' on one book and 'u' on another* 1: get in the book team u: k *team u waits for a reaction from k* ~One day later~ S: sssssshit no ressssponsssssse Later on, inside team fuck's book... A: Why a book? L: There isn't even a bathroom. H: Letters don't use the bathroom. L: stfu, k? K: DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO I WILL KLU KLUX KICK YOUR ASS I: pls L: mommy help J: Yo, yo homies. Settle down this shiz and lissen to tha music *J turns on a radio. Anaconda plays* K: FUCK THIS SOMEONE WILL DIE D: <----- This is D's facial expression if letters had faces. M: Settle your ass down before I make you. K: STFU bitch M: That's it I ragequit. *M leaves* B: Let's play a fun game, like Chutes and Ladders! Yay! K: NO, YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU B: Scrabble? K: ooh yeah scrabble is fun *Meanwhile... at Team u's book...* V: This place is too cramped! How am I supposed to spread my V? Y: ew Z: ew Y: stfu u parrot U: what did i do? Y: i isn't even here U: oh yeah y: o isn't here either U: k Y: k isn- S: Sssssso, what do we do to get to know each other? R: plz, we're the alphabet, we know each other already Q: No we don't. *Q uses a mind eraser on all the letters on the page; R looks at S* R: who are you? U: I am U R: No, U are U U: This joke is old. R: You know who's a joke? U U: ;-; X: LETS ALL DO A GAME CALLED TIE OUR SHOES, WHY? DON'T REFUSE, I GET TO CHOOSE WHO GOES FIRST *N, who was asleep next to X wakes up, startled* N: dafuq Later, at the start of the challenge... *The letters and numbers are at a race track* M: 1, can I be on team u? 1: why M: Because I can't fucking stand K. 1: sure swap with someone and hurry up Y: please swap with z M: ok *M and Z swap teams* M: Cool Z: but y did this have to happen ;-; Y: I hate you. 1: lets go R: what do we have to do 2: You're gonna race. R: shit 1: stfu youre gonna like it R: ok 2: Here's how it works. One letter from each team will race 100 meters. Whoevever wins gives their team a point. Then, two more letters will go until all of the letters have raced. Whichever team has the most points wins. 3: So, let's match D up against Y 1: plz. just stop. a vs m 3: *sighs* Fine. *A and M get ready to race* 1: go *M starts out at the same pace as A but quickly falls behind* 1: a wins A: w00t 2: That's one point for team fuck M: I tried ;-; *B and N start the race. B starts really slowly* B: ooh a soda *B drinks the soda and rockets past N* 2: Team fuck with another point! J: cant stop the fuck, baby *C and O start the race. O rolls really fast. C tries to roll but can't cuz he isn't an O* C: ow Y: lel cow 3: O wins! 2: The score is fuck- 2, u- 1. U: I got my own team. I: No, you do. J: U do got his own team. 1: cool now stfu *D and P are next to race* 1: dp ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *D lagged far behind P, who hopped to victory* 1: the teams are tied whoa *E and Q started racing. Q sneakily tossed an invisible block on the track in front of E, who trips* E: oof 3: Q wins! And just like that, team u takes the lead! U: woot S: ssssssssstfu u *F and R started to race. R moved slowly and lazily* R: oops i'm loosing lel *F wins by going at walking pace* 2: And now the teams are tied! :O Y: What the hell is your problem, R? Z: What the hell is your problem, R? Y: You're not even on our team anymore gtfo 1: g and s go G: I refuse. 1: cool then you lose G: Fine. I'm too valuable to drench myself in sweat. 1: lel ok 2: And Team u is winning again! J: dafuq is your problem g G: Don't act like you expected to actually sweat. A: We did, though. G: Well joke's on you! Ha! S: lol ok cool no work for me then *H and T race. The race is close at first but T falls down* 2: And H wins! H: Aw ye. T: ;-; 1: teams are tied yet again lol k K: DONT FUCKING LAUGH AT ME 1: bich i wish u would Nail: I bet you expected another U joke, huh? Oops sorry I'm interrupting. 1: yes now gtfo Nail: ok *nail gtfos* *I and U race* 1: looks like its just u and i 2: no it's them 1: stfu 2 2: no 1: yes 2: ok *I goes slow, but still manages to beat U* 1: i won 2: no i did 3: No, I did. U: I didn't. I: Yes I did. V: Stop talking in the third person, you prick! I: How? 1: stfu thats how I: ok 2: Team fuck is up by a point. *J and V race. J outraces V by a lot* 1: j wins 3: One more point, and team, uh, fuck... (I hate that name) wins. *K and W race* X: K YOU SUCK HAY YOU FUCK! *K stops racing to chase after X* 1: nope *1 stops K by shooting it with a tranquilizer* K: NO- zzzzzzzz 2: And W wins I guess! D: Darn, we could have won. 1: who give a shit go l and x *The letters look around* Z: L isn't here 1: then you go Z: ok *Z and X race. X goes super-hyper turbo drive and wins* X: THAT WAS GREAT I AM A FAST SKATER DONT BE A HATER Y: Can you shut up, though? Z: Can you shut up, though? Y: Can you shut up, though? Z: Can you shut up, though? Y: Can you shut up, though? Z: Can you shut up, though? 1: enough 3: The game is tied. Who will win it for their team? 2: ooh let's do a 400m race to decide 3: Great Idea.. but where's L? Y: End this so we can win. Z: End this so they can win. Y: I agree. *Just then, L comes racing up out of nowhere* L: ROLLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND *L races down and around the track* Y: Shit. *Y tries to run and catch up, but L already was finished* 1: dafuq L: I need to use the restroom 1: no you dont L: oh yeah ~Later at the elimination ceremony~ 2: Okay Team U, you have to eliminate someone. Please write the letter you want to go home on these cards. *2 passes out cards* 2: ok brb X (confessional): GOTTA SENT U HOME GOTTA SEND U HOME Y (confessional): R was a lazy fuck. I gotta vote for him. R (confessional): lel voting for u ~Minutes later~ 2: Hand me the cards. *The letters hand 2 the cards* 2: okay, let me see... 1: hurry up bich 2: S, W and P are safe! P: Yay! S: Sssssssweet 2: Also T, O, and Q! O: <--- That was O's expression. 2: Next to safety is Y, X and N! X: THANK YOU! HANK TOO! Hank Hill: hwhat 2: V and M are safe! M: Yes! V: I knew you guys had the common sense to keep me around. 2: U and R, you both got a lot of votes. U: ;-; pls not me 2: The person leaving us is.... R: lel 2: ... 1: hurry up already 2: ok r is going home R: k bye 1: YES I MUST USE THE ERASER OF SHAME R: What!? An eraser!? Please no! 1: YES >:) MWAHAHA R: Look, I'm sorry. Please don't erase me! 1: lol too late bich *1 violently erases R while team u looks with shocked expressions (or however letters can express shock)* U: i'm scared 1: lol why are u giving me that face reader. u saw nothing bye az2.png Category:Blog posts